


All because of a helmet

by just_a_little_writer



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Faba love, Felt like a slow burn to me but is actually pretty fast, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Lemon, Lots of Smiling, Masturbating, NSFW, Plot, Smut, Teasing, bad Pokémon references, fast burn, however you wanna describe it, no name or specific looks of the OC mentioned, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: After the events of the Ultra Beasts things are not the same in the Aether Foundation. Faba still is giving his best, but clearly has to suffer under being considered the bad guy. But a helping hand comes into the mix and will bring the bean more than he hoped for.Read if you're part of the green bean squad - or are simply bored. I'll take both.Witness me being unable to write a simple One-shot and not add useless backstory to it. (And also make things short)





	All because of a helmet

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!!!!!!!!! (Disappears for another year perhaps)  
> *Sticks toe into the fandom to see if it is too late to join it and it's already out cold*
> 
> So, for everybody here some quick infos:  
> \- If you're here for the smut - good luck searching for it. I swear it's there! Somewhere... I kind of got lost in the plot that I didn't even mean in making  
> \- I've not played any Sun/Moon game where our dear bean appears in myself! But I still based this fanfiction on it. So sorry for plotholes. I made my own plotline or bend reality to make this work anyhow  
> \- Written and posted it. Grammatical mistakes are normal. So beware!
> 
> Have fun ^^

It's been a slow day for the former Branch Chief.

His to-do list was a never ending amount of check ups, control of supplies and the recalibrating of decives owned by the Aether Foundation. The Foundation he has given everything for, but was dagraded by nevertheless. As if he didn't do what he thought followed the pure purpose of scientifical researches. To accomplish what nobody else has been able to do, or gain knowledge that would otherwise be lost forever.

But none of that mattered, since to everybody else he just fought against children to support a mother who ended up losing her status, and most importantly: Some of her sanity during the events. One can guess that being the partner of a lady that prefery to be possesed by a beast of another dimension doesn't exactly make you seem like the "good guy". Well, let it all be damned. He didn't exactly try to be the good guy either. Figthing those kids to show them their place, he didn't regret. But letting entire Alola be visited by Ultra Beasts that nobody has seen before wasn't exactly what he signed up for either.

But _"fortune favours fools"_ they say. As Gladio has now taken his mothers place to keep the Foundation in one place. How that boy qualified for it, he'll never understand. On the other hand Faba sometimes realizes how grateful he should be for at least still being allowed to work here. That doesn't mean that he is. It also doesn't mean that he is satisfied with it.

_"No! I will work my way up again, to gain the respect I so clearly deserve."_ Faba thinks energeticly while giving in the new code to be let into the secured area of the Aether Paradise where some of the more traumatised Pokémon, due to previous - _let's call it_ \- bad experiences, live. " _The code is to be changed every month, to assure the safety of the Pokémon and our employees."_ That's what the manual says.

Thinking about it, Faba doesn't remember it being changed nearly as often when he was still the Branch Chief. Must have slipped his notice.But now he knows that this job is assigned to someone who knows how to do it. Him. Under his watch no Bonsly will ever escape from the area to end up being caught in a sink with flowing water. Not that this ever happened. Of course not!

It was in fact a Salandit that has kept everybody on their toes and wearing protective masks just in case, until it was caught. He remembers the amount of paper work he had to sign for this. Extra to the pleasure of ordering those responsible for it to work ovetime as a punishment.

With one last breath in of the fresh and woody smell that made this forst with a lake on it's own so natural, even though the winds are created my machines as well, Faba leaves the secured so called paradise. Next to number whatever on his list.

\- Control of the new Pokébean delivery

"Oh joy." He sighs out loud. Slowly making his way to the stockroom, in hopes of the delivery not having a delay. Or the employees deciding it is the right time to take a break before they've sorted the packages properly in the shelves. So Faba only has to take a glance into here and there and be done with it. Degraded or not! He won't start to carry those heavy packages from spot A to B himself.  
Once he enters the stockroom, the emptiness of the supposed to be filled shleves it starts to shatter his hopes. The stockroom is a huge place itself. The higher shelves only available with a ladder that is already leaning in place. Soon a noise of someone crashing to the ground and some muttered curse words are catching his attention. Almost stumbling himself on the rash action of running towards the sound he quickly finds the source of it. 

A person, a woman Faba assumes, has her back to him and is dusting down her short pair of trousers. Probably to get the dirt from the ground off of her. Admiring the view of the apparently unwary woman in front of him that still hasn't noticed him, Faba decides to make himself present.

"Ahem!" He coughs loudly.

It serves it purpose as the unknown figure jumps at the sudden sound and quickly turns around to face him. A moment of surprise is followed but not more than a few seconds of obvious cluelessness to be replaced by a warm smile.

"Alola! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Nervously rubbing the back of her neck. No response from the blond man.

"I hope I didn't make you come here due to my lack of ability to stay on two legs." A little laugh escaped her. Obviously trying to loosen the mood. "Or can I maybe help you with something?"

Faba quickly eyes her up and down. This woman is clearly not an employee. And if so, her uniform better be burnt by an Arcanine, because there is no other excuse for appearing here without it. And in clothes that are more appropriate for the weather outside, than in the coolness of the stockroom.

"It seems like you're the one I should be asking that, isn't it? You're not working here are you?" He responds coldly. While she stays unaffected with her smile.

"I suppose you're right. I had trouble finding the shelve meant for a new delivery and than stumpled across this huge white helmet someone just threw behind this corner. Being me, I didn't double check every corner in this labyrinth and well, here we are." She explains, laughing herself once again.

_"Awfully cheerful"_ The man thinks to himself. _"But that doesn't answer my question. Still, she appears to be sincere. It is explaining the missing packages so far as well. We'll see."_ Making a show of eyeing her up and down again, he repeats himself carefully with a step forward.

"Yes, here we are." Making a sweeping gesture. "Pardon my curiousity, but I couldn't help but notice that you didn't exactly answer my question. Not to be one to judge upon looks only, but have you lost your uniform or did I not get the memo?"

The look of confuison vanishes as the flash of realization crosses her face.

"Neither Sir! I've only been hired recently to help out wherever the Foundation needs me. Which is why I wan't given a uniform, and also don't exactly know what to do since my co-workers decided to go to lunch."

_"By the way he gives himself he seems to be someone important. Or someone who wants to be. Still, he does have different clothings and you never know. Especially when you literally don't know anybody here yet. Better be as respectful as possible."_ She deduces.

Silently cursing and adding "dragging those lazybones back to work if you have to" to his list, he quickly regains his inner composure. Her calling him "Sir" without a hint a sarcasm helped. The woman in question made her way back to walking past the different shelves to search for what Faba already found. Falling into step with her he asks.

"And you have not decided to join them because?"

"It is not even 11 am." She says as a matter of fact.

"Oh is it?" Quickly checking the time before groaning internally. This day is really going to stretch itself like gum.

"So you've decided to take it all upon yourself, without even knowing what to do?"

"Better than not even trying to. For all I know I could be assigned to do the laundry this noon. And after all, maybe I'll be lucky enough to find someone to help me. What do you think?" With a sudden stop and swift turn around she surpises Faba who almost bumps into her. Both now staring into each other. Her with a grin against Fabas cold facade. She is clearly waiting for a response.

She is also pretty close and not having a problem with it.

"Maybe." He tries. Only seeing her grin widen he let's his head hang down before letting out a loud sigh this time. Pointing with his whole arm to the empty space a few steps away from them he finally replies.

"They belong there." Without needing any further confirmation that she was in fact responsible for the Pokebeans there was a mutual understanding between them.

For her: That he was in fact someone who knew his way here and could tell her how things work. And for him: That he couldn't just control this as planned, but will have to give a proper introduction until he could leave her alone and return later. But also that he was going to work with someone who at least tries to be produtive. Which is not a given. So all in all, not the worst he imagined.

"Thank you!" She almost runs toward the spot in the shelve, as if she could feel if this was truly the right place. After she seemed satisfied she returns to him like a loyal dog. Looking on the ground to appear as unharmful as possible she asks him if he could help her with some other things that she still needs some clarification on.

Already knowing that this would happen, Faba gives in.

\-----------------------------

The last two hours flew more by than the 15 minutes earlier. Okay, perhaps that is said a bit too easy. But they were certainly more enjoyable.

Starting at the beginning, the tall man explained what exactly she'll be doing and what it is important for. Because it really is. Craving himself a higher position and more respect never meant that he thought of the other jobs less necessary. All are playing an important role. He simply thought it would be more efficient it people would do it his way. He isn't ignorant in that way. Simply arrogant. And he knows it.

Meanwhile he attempts at calm it down a bit around of her, since she has not given any sign of making fun of him or wishing him away. Quite the opposite. She seems eager to learn and do her job right, and listens carefully to every word he says. Unconsiously stroking his ego immensely. The man wasn't sure if she knew who he was. She appeared a bit to kind and open towards him for her to know. Not wasting an oppurtunity to present himself in the right spotlight he took matters into his own hand.

"I just have realized that we haven't been introduced so far. You must forgive me. In case you've heard of me allow me to simply give you my name if it rings a bell. The name's Faba." A little bow towards her with a smirk on his lips. "If you haven't heard of me however, let there be said that I'm one of Aethers highest ranking scientists with years of experience in this Paradise. Taking care of injured Pokémon is our goal just like learning more about them as much as we can." With his little introduction done he gives her his full attention.

"And who do I own the pleasure?"

A bit stunned from his self presentation she quickly admits that he sure knows how to make an impression. While grabbing a package and stack it on the another one she starts by saying her name.

Good thing she has a forklift license. He had to admit that as well.

"I don't expect my name to ring a bell, by the way. As I mentioned already, I just got here. Doing little supportive works here and there that nobody else has the time for. It isn't what I usually do for my money, but the opportunity offered itself, so I thought why not?" She starts the machine. In hopes that it works since she got the impression that everybody else here has a Pokémon to help them with works like this. So this old thing might not have been used for a while, if the dusk is anything to go by. Still, she has to bring those to the stockroom one way or another so Faba can continue to explain the correct order.

Turning the key that was already inside she hold her breath...

It works! Slowly making her way with the Pokébeans, the green bean is following her since she is driving at low speed.

"So it is your first day here. I'm sure I would have noticed you otherwise."

Taking that as a hint towards her clothes she laughs a bit. "Oh, I'm sure you would have. In a place like that I stand out like a Grimer in a kitchen. Everything in here is so white and clean. You gotta give me the number of your cleaner." A little wink there makes Faba fluster without understanding why.

"This isn't a way one should compare themselves with, but - oh now to the right!" They reach the shelf, interrupting the conversation for now.

Faba keeps explaining which beans are used more often and should therefor be easier available. And how the old ones should stay in the front so they are emptied before they become bad. After the first 30 min. they have the basics together and while she brings everything into place, he controls it at the same time. So he won't have to return either. Once the co-workers return for their break they are at the very least surprised to see the new woman having a talk with Faba. A seemingly joyfull one as well. How odd.

Soon Faba notices the pair and immediately makes them freeze with a stare. None of them dare to move as the former branch chief approaches them. There is something calculating in him that is giving them the chills. Degraded or not, he is still above them. Many started to disrespect them. But nobody could be too upfront about it. He still had something to say.

To prove it he is quick to make a show of their failure to work in their new assistant. Deciding to rather spend his time with her while completeting the task, than being surrounded by those or other pseudo workers here, he sends them away. The yearly check of the Pyukumuku population on Alola is coming. "Better starting now!"

And with that they are gone for the day. Enough time to complete the delivery with better company.

And soon enough it is done with as well. Just in time for actuall lunch, to which they walk together.

"So, you're responsible for keeping everything in place, to be short?" She tries to sum up to make sort of an job description of what he'd told her so far. Grasping what this man does is more complicated than she assumed.

Humming while thinking of an answer both now line up in the cafeteria. The smell of freshly cooked meals surrounding them.

"You are not wrong at least. But add a bit of scientific work to it and we're closer." Taking one small step after another in the queue.

"Wow, quite a multitalent, eh?" She gives him a little bump with her hip, catching the tall man of guard once again. What was it with her being so playful and open with him. It becomes more and more obvious that she has no idea who he is. Or was.

Being slightly flustered but also pleased with her compliment he retorts with a simple nod.

Now grabbing their plates and food, Faba soon heads towards an empty table. Her following him. Once again catching him slightly of guard. He isn't used to so much company. And if the lonely breaks he has experienced in this place stuffed with hungry mouthes are anything to go by, it was a mutual decision. He always heads for the most left alone seats, and they leave him there. Before and after the incident, this is one of the things that didn't change. But now with her joining him he has to face a problem he could study as much as time allows him and would still never be able to write an essay about:

Small talk.

He is big on talking about his researches and talents! But meaningless talks for the sake of not having silence hang between them... how does one do that? Starting to eat one could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Taking a quick glance towards her, he is relieved to see her relaxed face. Sometimes turning around or looking to the right and left while chewing on the meal. _"Of course, she has never been here before either. Everything seems to catch her attention at the same time."_ He deduces.

Taking this chance to study her for a moment he takes a closer look. From the colour of her skin, to the way her hair is shining in the dull lights of the cafeteria. Appreciating how she did not once complain about the coolness of the stockroom, while she is dressed is in a pair of short trousers and a shirt. A small mole on one of her hands not slipping his study either.

Suddenly feeling the heavy eyes of someone on her she starts to turn her attention back the the man with the excessive glasses. Not wanting to be caught in the act he starts speaking.

"So, do you have any idea where you're going to work for the rest of the day?" He stuffes his mouth with his fork. Trying to look nonchalant.

"Not yet. I just reported myself available for the next task. We'll see what happens."

Swallowing and then replying "Just reported yourself available? Now when did you do that? Did you run away when I wasn't looking for a minute?" He asks her playfully, but still curious.

"Sure thing! Little old me ran through the entire paradise back and forth while you were signing the delivery note."

"Same little old you that stumbled across a helmet on the floor?"

"Hey, that helmet was after me! I'm glad I got away without more battling wounds than a scratch on my knee!" She exclaims with overdramatic gestures, making Faba laugh loudly.

"You're sure about that? It striked me more as an defensive attacker." The cheerful talk earning the attention of some employees, who soon turn their interest back to their own conversations. Filling the room with many noises and stories.

"Probably. I bet it used Harden in hopes to break my toe." She starts nibbling on a lettuce leaf while looking suspicious from the right to the left. Making Faba supress another laugh at her sillyness. _"That woman sure is something."_ He admits silently.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Faba hears shuffling and something being placed on the table. He looks at it. Probably a pager? Lifting his gaze to her he notifies her smile again.

"That's how I announced myself free." She explains gently.

He has completely forgotten about that. She must have distracted him. Taking the devise into his hands he observes it. How very simple. Why didn't he think of it himself? He wonders if it is Gladio himself who decides what she'll be doing or, more likely, another employee. Sliding the little handy thing back to her, she fastens it back to her belt.

"Very well. Let there be said I do wish you a successful time here. You've done good work so far."

"Thank you, Faba. As long as I'll meet more nice people, it'll surely be a success."

_"More nice people..."_ Faba muses.

They finish their meals until a beeping sound emerges out of the pager. Taking a glance at it, the woman reads out loud: "Food preparation room"

"Looks like you got work to do." Faba comments with only a slight disappointment.

"Looks like..." She repeats after him, still fixed on the pager. When putting it back she titles her head and asks overly casual:

"You don't know where the food preparation room is by any chance?"

Shaking his head with a smirk he gives into the feeling of showing her the way. Or more like, accompany her to it, and not leave her find the way on her own like he would with everybody else. Using the napkin and laying it on the now emptied plate, which they return as well.

When arriving at the entrance of her destination, they part ways. Her thanking him once again, and him bathing in her compliments. While also giving a bit of it back to her. He had to admit that it was the most enjoyable hours of work he had for weeks. If he was ready to admit it to himself, it would have been since a way longer time. But he wasn't yet.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other again." Faba hears short before she closes the door. Replying even though she can't hear him.

"Yes. Maybe." With less bursting energy in his every step he makes his way to the next task at hand. He was grateful he had something that could bring him through the rest of the day.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Wrapped in flames the stew is boiling. The scent of vegetables brewing in their own pot liquor dragging everybody that so much as passes the open door of the cafeteria in. It is the next day. Fate has not brought the two together so far. But soon enough the alluring smell reaches Fabas sensitive nose. Reminding him that he didn't eat till now. Quickly on his way he can't wait to get himself his share of the stew. Not all all hoping to meet somebody there. _"Not at all. Just hungry."_ He reasons with himself.

While for a man who sometimes goes without any breaks at all, and when he does make room for them he prefers to be alone, he is oddly disappointed at the sight of a certain person missing. Scowling he returns to the most secluded areas, his back to the rest of the room.

"Look who else the waves of delicious smell have brought here!" A sudden voice surprises Faba from behind. He shrinks together for a second before turning around. Only to face a familiar smile with sparkling eyes. He can't help himself but reply to with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, well. Look who made it here. And apparently without needing a map." He jokes in a way that might be considered arrogant from others, but is making her react equally teasing.

"At least I didn't choose to be wearing white while eating something that is hard get out of the fabric."

"You would astounded by what I've been able to free this coat from." He replies unwillingly with a wink. Her only respond is to mention to the seat opposite from him, asking if she may sit down. He gladly let's her.

"To my defense: This place is literally an island on it's own. Can be hard to find the exact right hall and door sometimes!"

"And shelves. And where the spoons are laying apparently as well." He continues to tease her while looking at her fork.

"Oh I do know where those are!" She replies and happily pulls out the spoon that was beneath her napkin, laying it back besides the plate.

"Than what the fork for? If I may ask."

"To stab people who have prejudices against forks in the hand?"

Earning another raise of an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I grabbed the fork before I knew we have stew today and then didn't want to lay it back to the others because I already touched it. Is that weird?"

Talking almost to fast for Faba to understand he takes a moment to take her explanation in. She has meanwhile started to incorporate her meal with delight.

"Not at all. I do appreciate your sense for hygiene." Faba now follows her example and starts enjoying his meal.

Between the entire time a bit of a conversation developed with occasional slurping.

"So, you had a good day so far?"

_"Asking for how my day was. How considerate."_ Faba can't help but shower in her attention and sincere interest to talk with him.

"One could say so, why thank you. I've been busy testing a few of our newcomers on any possible illnesses before we put them in the Paradise with the others. How about you? You had any nice occupation so far?"

"Ah, Mr. Multitasking at work again. I see. However yes. Actually I stayed at the food preparations since there is a lot to do, and the work there is never really done. But still, as soon as I'm really needed somewhere else I'll be heading there."

"Now who is multitasking here, I ask you?" He gives her a genuine compliment with that. Every employee has to admit that this doesn't happen often. Yet she responds by letting her leg slightly bump his under the table, making him tense for a moment.

"Still you." After taking a moment of thinking her question over she decides to just ask him like it's nothing.

"Hey, quick question." He nods. Waiting for her to continue. He likes it to give her answers to whatever questions she desires to ask him.

"Why were you sitting here all alone before I came here?" Except that one. But she doesn't give him time to answer yet.

"I mean, I get it if that relationships between boss and employees can be difficult. But I'm asking because, in case you just want to be left alone for lunch and I'm the only one who is not getting it, I don't want to bother you. Not everyone likes talking with a full mouth. I get it, really."

Sighting Faba analyses the siuation he is in. No. He doesn't really want to send her away. But telling her how just how much everyone despises him is going to make her go anyhow.

_"So what to do, what to do? I could tell her I do prefer to eat alone but enjoy her company, so she might stay? No. To desperate. Counting down the list of employees I have punished for wrong behaviour and how that explains the avoid me? Not good either. Would take too long and make her despise me. Guess she'll find out about my connection to the Ultra Beasts soon enough. It is a wonder she didn't already. At least try to give her my side of the story. Than you might have a chance."_

Why making her stay has become so important to Faba, he doesn't want to think about it. Now he needs to do something and faces his demons.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Ultra Beasts that have recently appeared on Alola?"

A confused look adorns her face.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"You see, back then I was Faba - the Branch Chief of Aether. Next to our President, indispensable. Or so I thought." A shadow of melancholy overcomes him. Not wanting her to see all of that he makes quick work of the entire plot. "Long story short: I gave all I had for this Foundation. All of my scientifical researches have been based on this. But in the end, things got... out of hand. To describe it lightly. In the end, the emotional story of a mother fighting her own children quickly became the headline in every newspaper. All of my work was for nothing, and my title didn't stay long after that either. And while I'm still indispensable for the Foundation, so was I still degraded. A sort of punishment. While the President is getting "Get better soon" cards, I am the monster."

With something that started as an explanation and ended as a rant, he now shuts up. Seemingly having said enough for now.

_"Looks like he really needed to get that of his chest."_ She muses.

"So this is why you're sorta avoided from everybody here?"

"If you need to say it that way." He snaps back. But not daring to look her in the eyes. "Why did I have to share all that? Less than half of it would have been enough."

"If that's so, then I'm sorry." He scoffs. "I'm sorry that your researches has lead to all of this. That nobody paid it any attention. They pretend like you're a mad scientist. Because if that were so, you wouldn't still be working here and be responsible for so many things. They still depend on you, but make it seem like you're an unwanted guest. And that's not fair. So I'm sorry. Sorry for all the missing recognition for your work. No matter how it ended, going by your reaction this wasn't what you hoped for to happen either."

Fabas mouth is now hanging ajar. Slowly blinking at her. That wasn't at all what he expected. But it was more than welcome.

"Thank you for telling me."

_"I could say the same"_ Faba adds silently.

They turn their attention back to the food. Faba losing himself in his thoughts until a sound makes his ears perk up.

"Mmmhhhhhhh..."

An almost obscene moan is making it's way out of those enticing lips of hers. Leaving Faba breathless. Feeling something stir in himself the heat rises to his face, that he quickly tries to blame on the spice of the stew.

"The taste is to your liking I assume?" He mumbles lowly.

"Very much so. How's yours?"

"... Spicy." _"Please let me hear that sound again."_

He didn't have to wait long for the return of another moutful groan. Almost making Faba choke on his own spoon. It doesn't take long for the pair to finish their dish. Picking everything up, they are making their leave. Once they're about to part ways they stand still.

"Thank you for your - ähm - company. It's been a lovely experience." _"Stop blushing for Arceus sake! You only met this woman yesterday."_

"It's been equally pleasant for me. Thank you. I never know what tomorrow will bring, but maybe we'll meet again?" The sparkle in her eyes makes Faba feel that she is the only light in darkness and that he's otherwise lost without her like a sailor on the sea. A bit too much maybe, but he's always been a bit dramatic.

"So, tomorrow perhaps?" He opens his arms in a warm gesture.

"Perhaps." And with a wink here, a bump there, she's gone. He watches her be gone behind a corner, smiling to himself.

And once again she saved his day in more ways than just one.

Good thing he saved the moans of her in his head inside of a folder that he just started making for her. A good day indeed.

\---------------------------------------------

Followed by a less good day. She didn't meet him in the cafeteria or anywhere else. Sure, they never made up a time to eat together and it was possible that they just missed each other. Still. Faba was miffed about it. _"That's what you get for opening yourself up."_

His next plan was to give medical attention to a Mudbray that arrived this morning. It seemed to be hurt and is not walking correctly. Someone must look at its hooves. But the newcomer is a little quick tempered and wouldn't let anybody near. Now it had time to calm down and must be looked at as soon as possible. _"Maybe the danger of having a Mudbrays hoof against your head will make you focus today."_

It is true that Faba hasn't constanly been focusing on his tasks today. A person with a neverending smile always in the back of his head. Conversations replaying over and over again. Moans repeating themselves until his daydreaming threatens to make him spill his warm cocoa. Perhaps a little examination of the poor thing can help him.

Perhaps.

Entering the quarantine he approaches the first person he sees.

"Are you assigned to assist me in giving the patient our complete medical attention?"

Seemingly nervous the man plays with his fingers. "Yes, Sir! But I'm not sure if I can..."

"If you can what exactly?" Being in a fool mood already, Faba makes a show of his insufferable self again.

"If I can hold the Mudbray down for long enough for you take give it a complete examination, Sir! This one has already proven itself to be strong and also stubborn. I wouldn't want it to escape me only to cause itself or us any further damage. Maybe we could ask for an assistant? Just to be safe?"

At that Fabas interest is caught again. _"Assistant. Could he mean... well! Only one way to find out!"_

"Then go ahead, if it makes you feel any safer." Waving him away to make the call, Faba watches the Mudbray out of distance. Throwing some Pokébeans towards it. "We'll see who arrives here, now won't we?"

"Then send her on her way, thank you!" The blond bearded man overhears them talk.

Just a few minutes later the secured room is opening itself, making everyone, including Mudbray, look at the new visit. A woman in a pure white outfit, dressed just like the other man stands in the now open door. Not who Faba expected, nor hoped for. A regular employee. But than she takes a step backwards letting an all too familiar figure enter the room.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem. But if this happens more often you should really get yourself a security approval!" The woman in white replies.

"I'll think about it." A little wink and wave. "Bye." The door closes in front of her. She now turns around to face the two men.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm not allowed in this areas unless I'm required there, so..." Now she recognises the face in front of her. But he beats her to it, also not wanting the unwanted eyes of his other assistant to gather too much information.

"No need to be sorry. We're glad you made it at all. This would be a much more difficult task without your help, now wouldn't it?" Adressing the other man now.

"Right. You see this Mudbray?" The man starts introducing her to the task, all while under the gaze of Faba.

_"No short clothings anymore. She has learned."_ He takes the time it takes to let her know what to do to slowly come up behind her back. Surprising her when he speaks up.

"Any questions?"

"No, I'm ready when you are."

And they were ready. Careful to approach the alarmed Pokémon in its state. They show that they mean no harm and are beginning to stroke it. Deciding to butter it up she gives it some of the beans that Faba casually handed her without someone else noticing.

"You see that man in front of you?"

The Mudbray makes a sound. Taking that as a yes, she continues.

"You're clearly hurt and we want you to get better. So we'll have to take a closer look at you." The both of you now have a firm hold on the Pokémon, but still not hurting it. She continues to soothe it while Faba starts to kneel in front of the Pokémon. Slowly trying to lift its left hoof.

"I can't say it won't hurt when you find the problem, but we'll make sure to heal it. Aren't we?"

Both men agree in a deep voice. Also trying to not upset the otherwise stubborn Pokémon.

It works until the last hoof, where it starts to struggle. Apparently having hold still for long enough for its own taste, it starts to try and free itself.

"Careful! I still have to bandage the ankle! Aghhh!!" He dodges to the right to avoid a kick.

"Don't let it kick you, for your own sake. And don't let it escape, for everyones sake dammit!"

It's getting harder and harder to keep a hold on it. But with a lot of trouble they manage to let Faba finsih the bandage. Facing the next problem: Letting it free without getting a kick in the ribs.

"Okay, I count to three and you'll let loose. One, two -"

"Ouch!"

"Darn!"

The struggling Pokémon stomped onto the right knee of the man who held onto it. Causing the sudden pain for him to let it go. Now kicking wildly in her arms only she let's it go as well, but not without almost getting hit. An especially high kick would have hit her head, if it wouldn't be for Faba throwing himself over her and getting them on the ground. Protecting themselves with their arms they take a moment to wait, until the bucking Pokémon was further away from them so they can make their escape. All three of them came out of there, panting with reliev. She turns toward the Pokémon and waves.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Maybe we'll get there next time without hoofprints on us?"

The Pokémon snorts. Faba places a hand on her back.

"Or maybe not." He calls out to his other assistant, who is still rubbing his knee. "Make sure it rests for a few minutes before we let it join the others." A joyfull sound escapes their buckling buddy. "Yes, you heard me right. You surely won't be kept here all on your own. You might even make some friends. But only if you behave accordingly." He continues with a wagging finger.

That doesn't bother the freshly bandaged patient, since it starts collecting and nibbling on the beans the team had lost on their quick way out.

"You'll make sure our friend here goes back without unharmed."

"Yes!"

"Good. Good. I'll read your reports then later. Make sure to let your injury be looked over by our nurse. Just for the case."

And with that he leads himself and the woman glued to his hand out.

"You're okay?" He asks attentive.

"Yes. Thanks to you by the way."

"It was no problem at all. Couldn't have you get hurt under my watch, now could I?"

"Could yes. But looks like you wouldn't." Poking him in the sides teasfully she than adds in a more calm way "But honestly, thank you. That could have given me a black eye at the very best."

The adrenaline still rushing through their veins she goes for a short hug. A hug that makes his world freeze for a moment. For the first time he is being grateful for the shrunken number mof employees in Aether. Firstly because their are no witnesses to his very personal moment right now. And secondly because she wouldn't be here if the Foundation wouldn't need every helping hand right now.

He lets his hand rest on her hip until she ends the small embrace. Now looking at each other, both are aprecciating the eye colour of the other. Which is a bit difficult with Fabas tinted lenses, but never the less enjoyable. Their breathing now in sync, he prepares himself to probably risk a lot. But this time, she beats him to it.

"Sorry I didn't meet you at lunch. Some Pokémon became sick and we had to turn their meals into puree, which costed some time but it's now okay."

"I do hope it wasn't too inconvenient for you to join us here." Slow but sure he raises a hand to either touch your cheek or your hair with. He hasn't decided yet.

"Couldn't have been a better time." She assures him. 

_"She does that a lot."_ He realizes. _"Well, here it goes."_

"My dear, if it is no trouble I..."

"But I'm afraid I have to go back now. Oh! Huh? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you. What did you wanna say?"

The fear of rejection now clinging onto every bone he inwardly curses himself before reconsidering his plan.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to - join me? For a walk maybe?"

"A walk? And where?"

"Uhm... I thought that showing you around the Foundation properly might be in order. Only if you'de like that of course. I am sure that we will pass interesting things on our tour that I could tell you a thing or two about." 

"Oh, yes! I would like that very much. The more you see the easier it becomes not getting lost here. But I realy don't want to take up your time too much."

"Nonsense." He straights his back proudly. "Who else would be more qualified for this than me?"

Giggling at his easily stroked ego she finally agrees to meet him the next day. This time they agree on a time as well. While letting her hand gently slide down his arm, she says her goodbye for the rest of the day.

_"How quickly ones mood can change. Astounding."_ With this thought following him he continues his work for the rest of the day, only to be caught in the thoughts of her once again. But this time heavier than earlier.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Arriving at home, Faba removes his glasses and shrugs out of his coat. His shoes already standing next to the door he heads towards the kitchen. Pulling out his Pokéballs he lets his companian out to stretch their legs and feed them. Scratching Hypnos neck while asking Bruxish if the water temperatur is to his liking is one way to spend the evening. Heating his own food up in the microwave, Faba makes quick work of his attire and changes into a pyjama. Consuming his leftovers it doesn't take long before the man weakly carries himself to bed. Yet unable to find sleep, he tosses himself from one side to the other beneath the blanket.

His thoughts are turning themselves around her. She is certainly not like the others. She understands his point of view. Appreciates his talents and is so joyfull on her own. Not naive like one might think, but simply finding a good things in the dark. The way sho looked with her eyes into his. How gentle her hand touched his arm, while she grabbed hold of a wild Pokémon just minutes earlier. One can't forget the kindness she approaches everybody with. Not to forget the sounds that escaped her when completely relaxed.

A stir in his lower region is making itself prominent.

"Oh, great." He looks dismissivly down.

It's been some time. Not because of the lack of interest, but because of his priorities, that has been set otherwise. And just maybe because of the lack of an actual partner. There could have been a few opportunities, if he really tried. But he didn't care about anyone enough for that. And he has slowly become too old for starting to fool around. These kind of relationship have never been one of his strenghts. Too much time spend on an uncertain outcome that might, even in the best case, be not worth it. But with her he is already enjoying their time together more than he's experienced before.

Letting a hand slide down to the front of his pants, against his better judgement, he starts intensifying his train of thoughts.

He tries remembering her smell, which he realized is quite difficult. Almost all the time they were surrounded by other people, Pokémon or different sources of smells. He needs to remedy that in the future. Instead he focuses on her body. He feels a bit shallow doing so, but it serves it purpose since his hand has speed up rubbing over the bulge.

He starts imagining her with himself. He is standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle. Slowly pulling her closer, pressing himself harder against her cheeks. Earning on of those delightful moans of her. He then pulls her completely back and they both fall together on the bed. He is leaning back on his arms, biting his lips while the rythme of his hips drives him mad.

Sweat is breaking out of his forehead.

She has now turned around if faces him. He is laying the same way in his mind, as he is right now in the bed. Imagining her on top of him is the pressure just right, but it's not enough body contact.  
He now starts to slip his hand, that is gratefully already warmed up, into his pants. Constanly trying to copy his moves to the pictures in his head. Her hair is already messy, her lips swollen from the kissing earlier. Her breathing starts to become heavier as she glides her hand down to the front of his pyjama. The first contact with his swollen manhood makes him hiss.

"I'm sorry! Is that okay."

"Yes! Yes! Please, continue!"

He pictures her just as kind and careful with him, as she's always been so far. Continuing with this game, he loses himself in the situation. His hand now taking a hold of his hot flesh, starting to slide up and down. Varying with the pressure he starts slow, wanting to make this sweet torture last for a bit.

Luckily he closed the window as he went to bed. He would not want anybody to hear the embarassing sounds he's making. While pumping down his lenght, an occasional groan leaves him. The more he fastens up his speed, the more grunts and moans join them. Would one stand in the bedroom and watch him, they only were to see a man with closed eyes and heavy breathing tossing his head back on the pillows while a frantic up and down motion of his hand lifts the blanket.

Letting his thumb glide over the head, he gasps. Doing it every few thrusts he only begins to end his self torture. Consumed in the thoughts of her he clenches his teeth as he feels the first ache in his groin. His hips also deciding to join the game, they lift themselves on their own account. Now pumping himself into his fist there is no going back for Faba.

She is sitting on top of him. Making him feel this way.

_"Oh, if only my imagination were more vivid. Then I could have her kissing my neck and nibble my ear right now. Having her closer than this!"_

The rhythm starts to falter. His thrusts becoming irregular, short and hard. And most of all: Desperate.

He's now moaning without a stop. Grunting in effort of holding back a few seconds he can feel the pull inside of him. His hardened member twitching and screaming for more he can only deepen his imagination before all of this is over.

She's now leaning down. Still pumping his cock, while enjoying his struggling and begs for more.

"Look at me."

Imagination Faba also has his eyes closed. Lost in the pleasure.

"What?" Heavy breathing making hard to speak properly.

"I said, look at me."

Not needing another invitation Faba imagines opening his eyes and being met the sight of her face hovering over his swollen dick.

And smiling up to him.

That makes him lose it. For real this times.

Faba let's out a loud shout and shots his load into his fist. Pumping himself through the orgasm he shudders at it's intensity. He's panting for air once he finishes. Faba tries to catch all of the cum with his hand so it won't ruin his bedsheets, hissing whenever he touches his own oversensitive dick now.

Grabbing a tissue, that he still has next to the bed for some guilty pleasures, he gets rid of the white sticky fluids as he cleans himself up as much as possible before going to the bathroom.

Getting himself a glass of water and splashing a bit of it in his face, he regains his self control again. He looks at himself in the mirror, trying to understand what just happened.

Nobody would have to "try and understand". That's for sure. It was painfully obvious what this was about. Still, the way he lost himself in her was almost worrying. It felt like he waited a lifetime for just her, but he still just met her. He can't continue going after her in that fashion. She deserves more than frantic pumping in the sheets.

_"Starting to court her would be in order."_

He could pat himself on his shoulders for already meeting her tomorrow.

_"Good. The only thing to do now, is to sleep."_ A yawn escapes him. _"Real sleep this time."_

And with that, he shuffles towards his bed once again.

\---------------------------------------

Seeing the former Branch Chief pacing up and down the corridor was a rare sight. Last time was when he had to wait outside of the office just to be officially degraded minutes later. But in the past of that? Nobody can remember him ever displaying such an obvious sign of nervousness. Being curious, they slower their steps to see if they can spot the cause for this. But after not noticing any differences, they give up and go back to work. Only a couple of them are walking past Faba when he lays his eyes on her.

Once her gaze meets his, she hurries to him with open arms. Only stopping a feet away from him.

"And here I was thinking I'm not late!"

"You're not. I'm just early." He assures her. He was in fact just being too early. Just to make sure he'll make it in time himself, might something else come up. Being too late himself was not an option!

"Oh phew, that's a relieve! Wouldn't want to miss our date."

_"That was a joke. She obviously meant it as a joke. Then why is my darn heart suddenly beating against my ribs?"_

"Yes, well, better be on our way then." Offering his arm to her till she links them together. "Shall we?" Smiling as charmingly as he could they begin their tour.

And so they start strolling around the Aether Foundation. Faba having fun facts and interesting stories, or clearing up misconceptions people usually hace at certain areas. It is easy to see for her that he has a lot of experience made in this place. The only thing he seems to miss is his title, on the ego he had attached to it.

_"But what he lost there, he definitely makes up for with his excessive demeanour. But he is not being all talk and no brain. He does know what he's talking about."_

"And now we reach one of the labs where probably most of the promising future innovations are being designed and tested."

"Yours?" She asks, even though she is sure of the answer. Fully knowing that she just collected a dozen of plus points.

"You know me too well, dearest." Letting his right hand grab her chin, he smiles with mischievous at her. But then he puffs out his chest and basically drags her into the lab. Proudly presenting her every technical and medical device he has collected so far.

A certain item catching her attention she goes closer to it.

"Is that a Beast Ball?"

"Mmh?" For a moment Faba was lost in his own world again. But her voice makes him turn his attention back to her. He comes up behind her back, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh yes. Indeed it is. You see, before the sky of Alola let loose all those Ultra Beasts, we've designed those special Pokéballs for their catch only. They are specialized on catching them. However, they are not very effective for catching any other Pokémons as you might have guessed." Upon hearing his explanation, Faba hears a low chuckle from the woman in front of him.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I've already seen those."

"Ah." He replies less interested. "In the hands of the so called Champion, I assume?" He lifts his head in disgust thinking about this child.

"Yes and no. Well, not only. We've found those on our tours after the events started and didn't know what to do with them." She states, but leaves a confused Faba behind.

"What do you mean "found those on your tours"? Where did you find them? Or more interesting, what tours? And who is we?!"

Turning around she gives him the answers calmly.

"We found them in the grass. Or on hills. Actually, wherever the Champion fought against Ultra Beasts. You remember how I said that this whole job isn't how I usually earn my money?"

A silent nod from Faba lets her continue.

"We - meaning - my family and me are having a business deal with little markets all over Alola. A long time ago, I don't even remember how long ago, a family member of mine found out how to repair already used Pokéballs. He always had to go through tall grass to get to the city, and sometimes stumbled over a dozen of Pokéballs. Or so they told me at least" She looks to the side for a moment, as if having a memory of her parents telling her the stories. She quickly shakes herself out of it. "However, one day he had enough of that. He collected them and started testing on them. It took him years to understand it's technology, but once he did he had a goal. Making them usable again!"

The lighting of realization crosses his face. He knew where this was going now. Quite an interesting, but most of all, unexpected story.

"To make things short, he did manage to find a way of repairing them. Sparring Alola a lot of trash every year, I'm sure! So that's what my family does nowadays." She now takes the Beast Ball in her hands. "But as we stumbled upon those unknown objects, we didn't exactly know what to do. Actually, we still don't. We know what they're there for now, but it still contains technology that is different from what we knew before. What I'm saying is," She's rubbing the back of her neck now. Laying the object back on the table. "it was funny seeing one unused. Sorry. That was probably very long."

"And it was very interesting. Thank you for sharing." He puts his arms around her waist now, keeping her close to him.

How he never asked what she does outside of Aether, he won't forgive himself that easily. But living in the moment, he stays where he is. Hope increasing every second that she'll stay there as well. She is not making any move to leave. Nor is she showing any sign of discomfort. "Good." He rates the situation.

She's even looking up at him with her sincere smile once again. Making his heart do a flip and his eyes trying to show her that all of his attention is on her. He finally breathes in and is able to identifiy her actual scent. No perfume that can be smelled from across the room. But her actual, nice, alluring smell.

Saving it under his mental file of her, he unconsciously leans in closer. Smiling himself now he slowly coming closer. All of him is being pulled to her. She is the reason for his heart pumping blood through his veins. For his fingers trying to feel her heat through the gloves.

For his dick rising to attention.

Fuck.

He lets go of her as if he burned himself. Quickly turning around, his face scrunches together in regret. He curses he new awakened libido for breaking the spell. He was so close.

_"But maybe too close?"_ He asks himself. _"Too early, too much."_ He concludes.

  
"So that is what you do outside of the Foundation?." He attempts to resume the conversation. "I'm sorry I never asked."

Shaking her head she shrugs it off. "Don't worry about it. Guees I never asked you either, so we're even."

"There is not much to know about me other than my work, I can assure you." He tries to stop the way where this is leading. He loves talking about his accomplishments in his work, but his personal life?

He doesn't have a lot to say about that. But he only managed to make her more curious.

"Now that is the first time I hear you speak nonsense, Mister." Playfully poking him. "Everybody has a life outside of this place. Doesn't mean it's a big deal as my families business, but you don't just sleep in the rain waiting to be let in the next day, now are you?" Prompting him.

Puffing out his chest, head held high he responses. "Of course not! It's just that I don't mix my privacy with my job."

Suddenly a bit discouraged by that comment she replies with a simple "Oh." Unfazzed by that Faba continues following his plan. He wants to get closer, but without coming off to strong. And the interest in his life, where he has no title, no activities worth mentioning, caught him unprepared. Even if it only means that his craving for her company might not end up unfullfilled.

"But let's not dwell on it any longer. I want to properly apologize for not showing any interest into your... well... more personal features earlier." He takes her hand in his now. "You see I've been enjoying your company now for only a few days, but have already grown attached to our meetings here and there." He now puts his other hand on hers as well. Doubling the effort. "So if you'll let me, I would like to get to know you in a way that you deserve."

Her pager vibrates soundly. Catching both of their attention, yet not willing to let her go in a position that would leave him so vulnerable he continues. "I have to warn you though." His voice drops a bit.

"What I have in mind is a bit different than this tour that was meant to teach you more about this place."

She narrows her eyes at him. "How different?"

He starts to fumble a bit with his words at that, she interrupts him.

"I thought you don't mix pleasure with business?" She smirks at him becoming slightly red. "Or did I get the wrong impression of what you wanted to ask, Mr. Faba?"

"Just Faba, please." He whispers. She slowly raises her hand to gently strokes his cheek. Repeating his name, earning a shuddered breath from the blond man. He now is fighting the urge to lean into her touch. Way too quickly she removes herself from him.

"So, do you have an idea as to when and where?"

Having his eyes closed to stay in the memory of her touch he nods. "Tomorrow if you don't mind. At our usual lunch time. I'll do the planning."

Putting her hands at her hips she coks her head. "Sounds good to me. I'll be there in time." She now heads to the entrance, ready to go back to work only to take a look back at him. A dreamy expression with a lazy smile is crossing his face.

"Tomorrow then?"

Shaking out of his dreamy state he brings himself to shoot her a smile. "I'll be waiting."

"See you then. And thank you for the tour, by the way." And with that the door closes behind her.

"Thank you for joining me." He speaks out loud to himself. The hormones are making him a bit light headed. Even if it didn't go a easy as he hoped towards the end, he is still relieved she agreed to him. He's pulling at his collar for a moment to let the fresh air cool him down. He got a bit heated up by her undivided attention. He was a puddle in her hands.

How kindness can give one power. An experience he hadn't made in the past and therefor didn't follow. But he was undenieable at her mercy, in more ways than one. Letting the images of what happened and what could have happened fill his head, he dwells in his labor for a longer time. His libido will only make itself prominent in the evening once again. Demanding the memories to be mixed up in his fanatsy into them ending up in various positions. Mostly one of them bend over the table. Probably ruining at least 3 of his experiments laying there.

_"But it would've been worth it."_ He can't help but think wishfully.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning was a mix for Faba. Everything was going on autopilot. His mind preparing itself for the break ahead, he couldn't focuse on any task ahead of him. Time went by awfully slow. But as the clock reached their agreed time, everything was suddenly done in no time at all. Almost rushing the the hallways he stopped to see her waiting for him this time. A warm feeling embraces his heart.

"Now that is a sight for my sore eyes. Waiting for someone specific?" He surprises her but she doesn't let it show.

"My, how did you know that? I was trying to be beat somebody at being there on time. Someone who shows up earlier than agreed."

With a glance at the time Faba realizes "Which I am."

"Which you are, again. Yes. I counted on that." Greeting him with a quick hug he lets his heartbeat calm down before he takes a step back, offering his hand to her.

"Are you ready to go? I fullfilled my part and all you have to do, is to follow me."

Glancing betwenn the hand and him she doesn't take long to grasp his hand and being swiftly pulled to Fabas side. Taking quick steps in comfortable silence. Grinning from ear to ear when she keeps holding his hand he throws a knowing look with his head held high to every employee that they pass. They are not in a relationship yet, but the way they walk could have fooled many.  
They reach a highly secured door where Faba has to reluctantly let go of her to type in various codes. In between he starts talking to her.

"Once the door opens we have to hurry inside because it will close just as quickly behind us." Earning a raised eyebrow he adds softly. "Trust me. I think you'll like it." With that the last number is done and both hurry inside.

With a loug WHAMS the door shuts automatically and Fabas companien realizes where she is. During their tour they've also talked about the Pokémons here. Some injured. Some still on medication. But some also healed but unable to life on their own outside of the Paradise. The reasons for that can either be a chronic illness, lost bodyparts, or unnatural behaviour that would not let them survive long and were also the reason for them to be brought here in the beginning. Such things can be Water Pokémon loving too sunbath without keeping their skin or scales wet. Small fellas that were set free by their trainers and have never learned to hide in the nature and approach every human and Pokémon that they see. Not always a wise thing to do in the nature.

And those are exactly the ones that are now running around the pairs feet.

"Hello there little ones." She bends down to put them but decides to take in her surroundings first. She is in the Paradise itself. Faba carefully leads her forward, always watching her amazed face.

"I just told you yesterday that I never was in here."

"And that you don't have a team yourself, but would love to see some of our residents. I thought it would be a nice place for a picnic." He never thought of himself wanting to take a picnic. But seeing it as a option to spend time together in a more calm setting, he gladly took it upon himself to make sure the area is for the two of them alone.

"A picnic?" Snapping out of it, she hadn't noticed that Faba lead her to a little blanket on the grass. A suitcase laying on it.

"Yes. I wanted to give you the chance to take it all in. And while I'm not hungry myself and took the time to get some snacks down here. Sorry for the suitcase. A simple basket would have been plucked into pieces by now."

"It is no problem at all! Thank you Faba. It's amazing."

She sits down and pats the spot next to her. Playfully acting as if he doesn't want to he sits down as well. They are both surrounded by Pokémons. Some smelling the snacks and therefor approaching while others are keeping their respectable distance. Faba meant it when he said he wasn't hungry. Not for food. All he wanted was to leave a good impression of himself on her. She seems to be enjoying her time, so that's a plus. Stroking a three legged Alolan Rattatas fur behind the ears is playing he gently smile on her.

When they become more comfortable she starts leaning against him for a minutes before completely laying down. Seeing his confused expression and still somewhat strict posture she tries to loosen him up.

"Come on! Lay down with me." It's not working. Faba struggles. He does want to lay down with her, but it still not clear about the the boundaries are and what to do once he layed down. So instead he stays where he is. Not satisfies with it, she sits up behins him. Putting her hands on his shoulders.

"So, what kind of Pokémons do you train?"

"Huh?" With the sudden closeness overcoming him, Faba didn't hear her. Laughing at that she begins differently this time.

"Faba, what is this? It is not a business meeting, now is it?"

"No." His voice is shaking.

"And it is not just two people sitting together at lunch either, right?"

"I suppose."

"So what is this?"

His heart feels like it is beating in his throat. Nervous about sounding wrong he tries to not let his intentions come off too strong. "I uhhh, wanted to meet you. In a more private setting. It's a - uhm - get to know, one could say." Sweating nervously he awaits her reponse. Hands still on his shoulderblades.

"You mentioned you live with your Pokémons?" Faba is confused by this aprupt change of topic but nods. "So they are part of your private life." She now starts massaging Fabas shoulders. He first tenses up by surprise, but immediately relaxes and enjoys the sensation. "Since this is a "get-to-know-you" I would like to know more about you. Let's start with them. Which Pokémons do you have in your team? Any type you focus on? "

It takes him some time to built a coherent sentence. He counts down the members of his team and since when he has them. That all include at least the type "Psychic". He always believed that the mind was superior to pure physical strenght.

He sometimes stops midsentence to supress a groan when she hits sore spots on his back. He then asks if she doesn't have a team by choice or if she just didn't have to chance to yet. Turns out she does have some Pokémons at home. They are hey families. Lost Pokéballs. Sometimes thrown away without granting the Pokémon freedom. They always report them as found in the Pokémon center and take care of them until a trainer returns that's been missing them. Sometimes it works. Sometimes they find new people to go home with. And sometimes they stay. As long as they want.

"Building your own little paradise, eh?" He cocks his head a little to the side. Breathless from her ministrations on him.

"In a way." She starts thinking. "Perhaps that's why I wanted to help here. I've experienced what those loyal companiens sometimes go through. My family can handle it without me. But I felt like everyone is needed here. Guess that's why I came."

Letting out a very quiet moan he lets her know that he's glad she did. "I'm glad too." She respones.

They fall into silence again. Faba wanted to shower her with attention, but is now at the receiving side of it. Her hands massaging his shoulderblades. Kneading out some of the tension in them. They then continue their path down his back, his spine sending waves of pleasure into his brain. Short after that she gives his neck some attention. With everyone else, Faba would have barked at them for daring to get so close. But here, his only reaction is to let his head fall forward so she can reach it better. Unconsciously letting a a moan and groan here, together with some whimpers when her hands stop their motions for a few seconds, this continues for a while. He's now reduces to shuddering breaths when her hands slow down and are only gliding up and down his back now.

Suddenly he can feel her pressing herself against him, her mouth so close to his ear that he can feel her breath on his neck.

"Did you enjoy that?" He gasps and turns around. As if he didn't realize her being there at all. He can't help but stare at her. He never seems to be able to make sense of her actions. Always studying the behaviour of others was what got him through many situation in the past. But her deciding to give him the best massage he has possibly ever received makes no sense in his mind. He is equally gratefull and confused.

"More than you know." He can't take his eyes off of her. She decided to join him. Not only today, but also at their first lunch together. She is way more interesting than he first thought when he found her laying on that ground, cursing about a damn helmet. He didn't even have to pretend anything. She knew what he'd done. And had surely heard of others what they thought of him. Which she infact had, but didn't really care about. Since when do people only get along with each other. Just because they don't like him doesn't mean she can't. She has her own opinion about things. And even if she comes off as a simple nice and smiling person, she's very determined. Just not easily caught of guard. Different from him.

She expected this to turn into more than just a chat. He wasn't exactly subtle about his advances. Lucky for him, she loves people who have a passion. The way he talks about his experiments, his personal goals and how in the end it will benefit others. He is the biggest gentleman she's met so far as well. She knows he can be quiet rude, but sometimes others take it too serious as well. He's a lot of bark but no bite. Once he finishes his little rants he's over with it. No bad feelings. Not exactly forgiving, but not holding it against somebody for longer either. More like, not caring enough. People serve certain purposes for him. When they do that, good. And if not, as long as it's repairable it's alright as well. He would deny it, but it's giving him an ego boost whenever he's needed to fix things because "only he can do it."

So seeing this man so helpless right now is a gift. Deciding to take charge she shuffles on her knees around him to hover over his lap. Taking his hands in his, she guides them to settle on her hips.

Only then she sits down. His hands are slowly coming to life and are gently feeling the flesh beneath the gloves.

The question "Is that okay?" receives a breathless "Yes" as answer. They start leaning in closer and closer.

"Stop!" Surprised at the mans outburst she stops. She couldn't have been that wrong, could she? But when he starts removing his gloves she gets it.

"I want to feel you this time." He murmurs more to himself. And for the first time ever, she actually sees his hands uncovered. It shouldn't be as thrilling as it is.

He quickly puts them back on her hips, putting his entire palm on it and his long finger caressing her a bit. He sighs and looks back up at her. Met with an equally intense stare they are now getting closer again. One of his hands finds it way to her neck as his lips meet hers. It wanders to the back of her head, assuring himself that she's not going anywhere. The noises of the Pokémon surrounding them forgotten they only feel, smell, and hear each other. His warm lips pressing against her in a needy kiss while turning his head just a bit so his pointy nose won't come in the way.

She first put her hands on his chest, but one also moved to the back of his neck. The tingling sensation lets Faba move his lips against hers in a silent groan. He had so many things planned ahead, but once they arrived and only had each other, every plan was forgotten. Yet, he still got what he wanted. Her. He has her now. Sadly there is another thing he needs. Air.

Unwilling he pulls back and gasps for her. But seeing her reaching for it as well puts his mind at ease. They connect their foreheads. Both lazily smiling.

"Does it mean I'll get to do that more often?"

"To kiss me, or take me to out to eat?"

"Preferable both." He smirks.

She pulls back and pretends to think hard about it. A hand coming to her chin. "Depends. Do you want to?" She awaits his response.

"More than you know!" He knowingly repeats his words from earlier and crashes his lips enthusiastically back on hers. Earning a loud smacking sound they start kissing again. Faba holding himself a bit less back pours his desire to have her close into the kiss. He has an arm around her back, while the other is slung behind her neck to let his hand tangle in her hair. She lets her hands slide over his back like when she gave him a massage. This only turns him on even more, so they soon start kissing with open mouths. Since neither of them is willing to break apart again this awkward to watch, but heavenly to experience kiss is continuing.

When in the middle of the kiss their tongues meet it electrifies o deep moan from Faba who momentarily is unable to move. She takes her chance an tackles him to the ground. Pretty much jumping his bones she resumes with the kiss. Faba is helpless again. But boy does he enjoy it being at her mercy. Their kisses become more heated every passing minute. A kiss here, a brief meeting of their tongues there is all he needs.

She ends up tracing his arms and pulling them over his head to pin them there lightely.

That's what it takes for him to remember his good intentions with her, so he calms down there kissing. She follows him suit and soon they are left breathless on the blanket. She regains her energy as he collects his composure. He's also the first to break the silence, apart from the heavy breathing.

"I don't know where to begin to tell you how grateful I am." It earns a light laugh from her. He sits up with her still on him.

"I mean it." He softly traces his thumb over her cheek. "I'm glad for every reason that made you come here. I don't know how I got through every day without meeting you to brighten it."

"I never took you for a romantic."

"I'm usually not. Don't see the reason to give somebody flowers or write poems about them if you're not trying to butter them up for whatever reason." He makes a dismissive gesture but puts his hand back on her. But here with you I'm just content with where I am. There is no other way to describe it. Even though I might try to if you'll let me in the future." He kisses her for approval of what he just proposed. He is quickly granted it.

"Gladly." She gives him another peck. "Not to break to mood but I think we should get back to work. We took a pretty long time out here."

"You might be right." They stand up. "But you don't have to worry. Soon nobody will even dare to so much as look at you the wrong way." They fold the blanket andd take the suitcase with them. Faba was never more happy about his coat being long enough to cover certain problems in his lower regions.

"Faba!" She warns him in a low voice.

"I just saying that you shouldn't worry, is all my dearest!" He rubs the back of his head. He has to be careful with his possessiveness.

"That's what I thought." She smiles to herself. Soon they reach the exit. She pets a few of her new clever friends that emptied the suitcase while she and Faba were busy. "Really clever."

"Where should I put it?" She asks him.

"Right here, darling." He went a few steps to the side of the entrance and is opening a metal box hidden beneath a net and leaves.

"Just put it right here. I should be safe until I collect it this evening."

The image of him running around the Foundation in the morning with a blanket and a suitcase, hidding it from everybody else is making her break out in laugther. He takes it as a sign of good mood and smiles silently.

"Should I come here and help you carry these things back when you finish?" They pull down the net and cover it with leaves again.

"Oh! If you'de like to, who am I to say no?" They exit the area as Faba brushes of a bit of dirt on his coat, with the help of her.

She then gently puts her hand on his cheek only to let it stroke his beard. He almost purrs at it.

"And who would I be to not help the gentleman who prepared that for me?" She pulls away than, as if nothing happened. Her hands on her hips again. "So, this evening then?"

Once more struck by her forwardness he agrees.

"Gladly. I'll meet you then?"

"Sounds good to me." Her ears then pick up the sound of shoes walking closer to them behind her. She turns around to see another employee. She faces Faba. Waiting for a response.

_"Let's see if he'll simply say his goodbyes to keep it a secret for a while or..."_

SMACK

She can't think any further before he grabs her and kisses her loudly. He surely must have seen the man as well. This is not an accident. The footsteps are now really close. She slings her arms around his neck to show her consent. The footsteps slow down for a moment and she could swear she felt Faba smirk into the kiss.

Anything but an accident.

As they hear the footsteps leave they break apart again.

"Sounds more than good to me." He emphasizes the more and doesn't try to not sound smug about it.

She gives him a light push to fake being offended but gives him a light hug in the end. Only to be embraced by him within seconds.

"I'll see you then." He whispers into her ear this time. Making her shudder a bit.

They finally let go of each other and start parting ways.

"See you!" And with that she turns around and walks to her next duty. She turns around when she has a weird feeling, only to catch him having turned around on his way to the lab to watch her go. She stops. Gives him a wink and a wave and leaves completely.

He is left the the face of an lovestruck teenager for the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------

"Will you just get to the point?" Rubbing his temples he tries to get the man in front of him to spit it out already. He just stormed into his lab and stammered about something of "just coming back from vacation" and "he could swore he put it in his locker". Annoying.

"Yes, sorry! I was on vacation for the week and I was in..."

"Kanto! Yes! You've mentioned that. Back to the point, please?" He starts becoming unpatient.

"Yes! However, even if I was sure I put it there I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

"Can't find what?" _"Getting closer"_ Faba hopes.

"My helmet, Sir!"

Now that was interesting.

"Your helmet? Did I get this right? You lost your helmet? For a few days you say..." He starts thinking back.

"That's right. And I was so sure I put it where it -"

"You don't know anybody that works in the storeroom now do you?" Faba interrupts the man.

"My boyfriend, Sir." His ears are getting slightly red. "Oh no, has it been found there? I remember saying goodbye to him and uhm..."

"I see. Yes! It's been found there. By a newbie who almost broke their ankle when they stumbled upon it." Upon hearing this the man pales slightly.

"Oh no! I hope nothing bad happened! I'm so sorry."

"Whatever happened happened. Nothing to be done about it. Only a few scratched and mostly curses from what I've heard." Faba ponders for a moment.

"You'll go now." He orders.

"What!?" The employee shrieks. "Sir, with all due respect, I didn't mean any harm and will even..." He once gets interrupted.

"I said you'll go now. Say goodbye to your boyfriend or whatever. You're on paid holiday for the rest of the week. Make the most you can out of it. We'll see if the helmet needs any repairs or has to be replaced. You won't face any other consequences nor any costs. Just don't let it happen another time." He dismisses the man who can't comprehend what just happened.

"Sir, I..."

"Do you want anything else? Because if not you're free to leave." He turns his attention back to the pages of his last experiment.

The man quietly makes his leave only to hear Faba say "See you next week.". He mumbles back "Yes, thank you." The last part could almost not be heard.

As the door closes, Faba relaxes and looks at the closed door.

_"This man just had more luck than he could've imagine."_

Finally back to work he can't help himself but have a smile spread across his face.

 

He can't wait for this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> You did it!!! YAAAYYY. Cookies for all of you.
> 
> So what did you think? I live on everything that goes from a one word comment to an honest criticism.  
> I wrote this within a week and DIDN'T DOUBLE READ IT! If there are any major mistakes, feel free to tell me. I just wanted to get this off of my chest before I abandon it.  
> I made up A LOT of things for this universe. Like how Aether works sometimes, how my OC earned her money, and generally Fabas character and his motivations. I hope he is not OOC.
> 
> Also: If you have any headcanons or situations you'd love to see: Tell me. I'm always up for being inspirated by you guys. Anything from blushing fluff to more mature themes (just tell me what exactly you mean by that - be kinky if you have to).  
> Just let me know if you'd like to read more. (I think I'm captain obvious at saying I'd love to hear your reactions to this since it is my first time writing for this fandom)


End file.
